


Cleaning all out

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [24]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: "Hey, it's a Kirk family heirloom. It could be worth a million credits."
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Christopher Pike
Series: bridge2sickbay [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 20





	Cleaning all out

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.
> 
> The theme was Rolodex!

"That's the last thing in here," Chris says as he picks the item from the bottom of the old drawer. _Ancient_ , might be the better word, and the item must be just as old, two hundred years maybe. It also has gathered the dust of millennia, and he sneezes as he gives it over to Jim.

"What the hell is it?" Jim asks as he turns the thing in his hand. Little cards flip forward, and having gathered the principle, he turns a few with his fingertips. Some carry the letters of the alphabet, but otherwise, all are empty.

"Frankly, I have no idea," Chris says, taking the find out of Jim's hand. "Let's throw it out."

"Hey, it's a Kirk family heirloom. It could be worth a million credits." Jim pouts.

Chris doesn't even say a word, just shakes his head as he puts the item on the pile of things to get moved to the recycling station.

"You're right," Jim says. "Let's throw it out."

Nobody could have known that a Vulcan collector of Earth items that stored information in a systematic fashion would have paid a fortune for it, enough for the case to make it into the headlines.

Knowing that he'll never hear the end of it, Chris decides to abstain from helping friends (lovers, partners, or who else the fuck inherits an old farm full of junk) in the near or far future.


End file.
